Problem: Evaluate $3-\left(-1\right)+\left(-1\right)-3$.
Solution: $\phantom{=}3-\left(-1\right)+\left(-1\right)-3$ $=3+1-1-3$ $=4-1-3$ $=3-3$ $=0$